parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - 26 Parts - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version.
This is Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day on the Nintendo 64, the eleventh installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Casey Jr as Conker * Toots as Army General * Alfred and Montana as Dung Beatles * Tootle as Gregg * Jebidiah as King Bee * Georgia as Queen Bee * Melissa as Sunflower * The Three Race Cars as Wasps * Harry Hogwarts as Paint Pot * Little Chug as Paint Brush * Horrid Truck as Franky * Evil Lightning McQueen as Haybot * Sally Carrena as Mrs. Catfish * Old Stuck Up as Bulldog fish * The Double Ended Engine as Carl/Quintin * Casey Jr's Coaches and The Old Coach as the Lady Cogs * Toyland Express and Rustee Raisl as the fire imps * Rude as the Boiler * Evil Train as the Great Mighty Poo * Silver Fish as the Panther King * Chick Hicks as Professor * The Chinese Dragon as Heinrich * Arry and Bert as Weasel Guards * Pufle as Rodent * Tillie as Berri (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 1. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 2. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 3. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 4. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 5. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 6. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 7. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 8. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 9. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 10. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 11. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 12. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 13. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 14. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 15. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 16. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 17. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 18. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 19. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 20. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 21. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 22. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 23. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 24. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 25. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) Part 26. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions